Para cambiar el futuro (descubre el pasado)
by tayftswift
Summary: Un día igual que cualquier otro en Godric's Hollow, la vida de los Potter da un brusco giro cuando se encuentran con un adolescente en su sala de estar. Que el joven venga del futuro y diga ser su hijo Harry no ayuda a suavizar la sorpresa.


**1\. Una introducción.**

Hay un hombre en su sala de estar.

Corrección: Hay un adolescente en su sala de estar, tiritando, intentando encogerse en si mismo con la esperanza de crear calor y con las ropas llenas de nieve. Parece percatarse de la chimenea y se acerca prontamente a encenderla. Varita en mano y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, James ve como una pequeña llama da al fuego en una chimenea sin leña. Él nació rodeado de magia, creció con objetos levitando por su casa, su padre resolviendo todo con un hechizo y cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, se subió a su escoba y descubrió la brujería de volar. Ahora, años después, vive en sus propias carnes la Guerra Mágica; tan temible que la gente no puede referirse a ella sin las mayúsculas que le corresponde. Así que, francamente, un hechizo que cualquier niño de segundo o primer año en Hogwarts puede realizar no es un gran shock. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que la persona que se apareció de la nada en su sala de estar (mientras James se preguntaba dramáticamente que preparar de desayuno) es un mago, varita en mano y un completo desconocido, inmediatamente lo pone en alerta.

Hay un desconocido mago adolescente con una varita en su sala de estar, apenas tiritando, frotando sus manos frente a su chimenea y con las ropas llenas de nieve derritiéndose que está empapando su alfombra. James detiene un gañido en su gargante y rápidamente desquitándose de la pereza de las primeras horas de la mañana, saca su varita del dobladillo de la camisa de su pijama (cuando estás en una guerra, aprendes a tener tu varita siempre a mano, nunca se sabe cuando un adolescente tiritante puede aparecerse en tu sala de estar mientras sueñas despierto con tortitas y miel) y la apunta a la cabeza de cabello despeinado del chico.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El chico, que parece haberse olvidado de su existencia, da tal brinco que su cabeza choca contra la chimenea. Contrariamente a su creencia de que debería mantenerse firme, James no puede evitar soltar un pequeño "aish" mientras su rostro muestra una expresión de comprensión, porque been there, done that y duele como los mil demonios (o algo así es la expresión que usa Lily). El desconocido suelta un leve gemido de dolor y se da la vuelta mientras frota la zona donde no le sorprendería que creciera un chichón.

James a duras penas puede contener su jadeo de sorpresa cuando el chico le da la cara completamente. Lo que estaba tapado antes mientras el joven se encogía en si mismo por el frío y los tiriteos, ahora puede observar perfectamente. Y lo que ve le deja de tal manera que es como si tuviera a su madre tirando de su oreja, diciendo "cierra la boca si no quieres que te entren duendecillos traviesos como tú, Jamie".

Para dar contexto: los Potter son una familia ancestral, alguna vez considerada sagrada por su sangre pura (el mismo James es a lo que se le llama un sangre limpia, pero tanto su matrimonio con Lily como todas las relaciones anteriores de Potters con tanto mestizos como nacidos de muggles hizo borrón y cuenta nueva a la historia familiar, para el horror de los Sagrados Veintiocho) y aunque famosa en su nivel, considerada poderosa por sus varios magos y brujas célebres, está en decaída desde mucho antes de que James llegara al mundo. Si ha existido algún Potter tras James, ellos están o muertos o desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra (teniendo en cuenta lo conocido que se está volviendo nuevamente el nombre familiar y los peligros que lleva por las acciones de James en la guerra, quizás la casi extinción de los Potter sea más un alivio que una desgracia, por mucho que la muerte de sus padres pese aún en su corazón). Alguna vez oyó sobre una tía abuela Marigold, pero han pasado tantos años y con la edad que tenía cuando su padre le hablaba sobre ella, ni la longevidad característica de los brujos permite tener a James un familiar sanguíneo con vida.

Así que, hechos en mano y cálculos realizados, no hay ninguna razón para que un mago desconocido con una varita en una mano, un chichón en ciernes en la otra y un parecido inigualable a los Potter esté justo frente a James, en su salón a las seis de la mañana y aún empapando su alfombra de nieve derretida. Sin embargo, ahí está. Quejumbroso de una manera que sólo un adolescente irritado puede expresar.

Finalmente, el chico parece recuperarse de su coscorrón contra la chimenea y parpadeando varias veces, mira hacia James. Tal como él hace unos momentos, se queda boqueando de tal manera que tienta a James a parafrasear a su madre con lo de los duendecillos. Pero antes de que pueda musitar palabra alguna, el chico suelta una especie de chirrido entre nervioso y asustado y prontamente se desmaya. Cayendo en su alfombra empapada de nieve derretida y ahora llena de un adolescente que se apareció de la nada.

_Genial, _pensó James, los pasos en la segunda planta de la casa revolviendo el nerviosismo en sus entrañas. _¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Lily? _Mientras su mujer se acerca más y más, James debate los pros y contras de seguir el ejemplo del desconocido y desmayarse. Una vez más, mira al joven.

—Tienes suerte de no tener que lidiar con el griterío que me voy a llevar. Y ni siquiera tendrás que oír su enfado por la alfombra empapada. Dichoso que eres.


End file.
